Pokemon Legends Awakened
by Pokeshipper Fan
Summary: An epic saga like no other. Adventure, thrill, romance and much humor to be had.  AAML, DAML, and many more shipping.


Hey guys I am sooo sorry that it took such a long time for me to start writing this story. The problem is that i have the entire story basically all finished in my head but I can never find the time or the motivation to put thought on paper. Well anyways here is the prelude to the first chapter of this story. Please read and comment so i can get some pointers on my writing style and plot if possible. Would love some dedicated people to help me out with this and i can bounce some ideas off of them as well. Believe me when i tell you that the storyline I have in mind is HUGE and likely to be divided into a trilogy.

I made a trailer for this story and this is the link for it. An amazing trailer if i do say so myself. Take a look at it and it will get you into the gist of how epic this story is going to be.

.com/watch?v=TohhyUAYiTQ

The sun had set over the horizon of the beautiful islands of the Orange Archipelago. Every man, woman, child and Pokemon were praying, hoping beyond all hope that he would be ok. That this was not the end. That there was still a chance for him yet. The wisp of the cool air hit against her cheeks as she knelt down on the ground beside him. They could all see the tears as they streamed down her face. Knowing better than to crowd her, they all stood slightly back and kept their distance; all grieving for the loss of a son, a friend, a brother, a loved one, a hero.

"Excuse me Ms.", said the paramedic, "but we need to take him as quickly as possible to the hospital. He may be stabilized for now but he still needs serious medical attention".

"NO", she shouted, "I know him, he'll come through. He always does".

"I understand young lady", said the paramedic more urgently, "but if i do not get him into the ICU right now there is a chance that we will lose him again. You may have been able to revive him but it isn't his body injuries that I am worried about, it is the blows to his head. We still do not know the extent of his injuries and he needs to be seen by the doctors immediately"

Looking back down to him she could see that the man was right. Most of his injuries were quickly healing, Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon had made sure of that, but the internal damages to his skull she could not account for. The fracture had already been taken care of but obviously there was still something wrong if he still hadn't woken up.

"Fine" she said as she stood up, "but I'm coming with him in the ambulance"

"I'm afraid that's not possible Miss. Procedures you kn-"

"Do I look like i give a damn about your procedures?" she shouted. The fire in her eyes were as bright as the color of her hair. The man lying on the ground beside her would have smiled at that site. He always did joke about her fiery temper even if it meant that he would end up getting whacked because of that comment.

"Look sir, I mean no disrespect but I would advise you against angering her right now", said Brock, stepping in. The shock and disbelief on his ashen face was obvious as well as the tremor in his voice as he forced himself to speak through the pain. "Just let her ride in the back with him, it'll make things a lot easier for you as I can tell you from now that she is not going to leave his side".

"Fine", said the paramedic dejectedly. "Help me lift him into the ambulance"

The crowd stood back and left a path open for Brock and the paramedic to carry him into the back of the ambulance, with her following beside them and climbing in right after.

"Come on guys", said Brock looking back at the gang. "We need to find a way to get to the hospital as well".

"Hey guys", called Drew, "I just got us a ride with the police units as soon as they finish taking down our statements".

"Well at least they're useful for something", muttered May. Her face was still red from the tears. The scratches and bruises on her arms and feet had all but disappeared.

"May you should still be in the hospital, if it was up to me, so how about a little less complaining and a little more hustle", said Drew looking back at her.

"Well then its a good thing that its not up to you or otherwise you wouldn't be getting that thing that I promised you last night huh?", said May with her eyebrows raised.

Drew looked back at her nervously with cheeks red from embarrassment. "Hehehe you know what, never mind Ill just stay quiet 'til we get to the hospital"

"Yeah i think that would be best honey"

"Hey guys", shouted Dawn and Max, "Officer Jenny just finished with us and said that she can take us now to the hospital. She also said that the ambulance has just arrived and they are rushing Ash into surgery right now".

"By the way", said Brock, "Has anyone seen where Pikachu and the rest have gone to? I could have sworn i saw him a few minutes ago but i can't see him anywhere or even the rest of Ash's pokemon for that matter".

"Nurse Jenny took all of our pokemon straight to the Pokemon Center Brock" said Paul walking over. "I just called her and everyone seems to have stabilized pretty quickly thank God. Ash's pokemon though I don't think they were with her though".

"That's not good", said May, "Pikachu should know better than to just disappear without saying anything especially with the condition that he and the rest are in."

Not a moment too soon the gang suddenly heard a roar and the flapping of wings overhead. _"Guys we're up here!_", shouted Pikachu, _"We'll meet u guys at the hospital"_.

"How about a little less yammering and you hold on tight because there is no way I'm gonna keep on diving to catch you every time you fall off or you lose the rest of the guys' pokeballs", muttered Charizard.

"_Yayayayayayaya"_, shouted Feraligator "_I'm afraid of flying as it is so watch it!_".

"_Oh for the love of God you're inside your freaking pokeball. How the hell do you know if you're even in the air or not?" _said Sceptile rolling his eyes.

"_C'mon guys this is seriously not the best time for this conversation"_, growled Salemance and Gallade whilst pulling up from behind Charizard's left. _"We know that you four have got some issues but this is seriously pushing it a little bit. We can finish this once we get to Ash. Otherwise just shut your traps"._

"_How about you come over here and say that to my face you fat dinosaur wannabe"_, growled Charizard.

"_How about a little less talk and a little more speed eh guys"_, shouted Pikachu. _"We can finish this thing after we get to Ash"_.

Back on the ground the gang had all got into the police motorcade and were being rushed to the hospital at neck break speeds.

Brock had fallen silent next to the window and was gazing quietly at the road leading to the hospital ahead. "C'mon Ash", he said softly in a shaken tone, "You can get through all of this. A friend I can lose and manage over time but not you. Not a brother."

"Don't worry Brock", said Dawn shakily whilst placing a hand on his shoulder, "Ash will pull through. He always does".

"It's not only him that I am worried about Dawn", replied Brock. "She will never recover if anything happens to him. Believe me when I tell you that it isn't only Ash's life that hangs in the balance but hers as well. Neither can go on without the other. It's just a fact of life".

"Then that is why he'll pull through Brock. Because he would never do that to her. He would never leave her after all that they have been through"

"I just hope that you are right Dawn. I pray that you are right"

The police vehicles could be seen swerving off into the distance as the rest of the crowd, the rest of the island, the rest of the world silently prayed that this was not the end of an era. That this was not the end of the person that gave them all their lives back. Something to believe in. Something that can never be forgotten again...


End file.
